GTA: Lucky City The Ballad Of Yaoi Kyon
by Mr.EraserRain
Summary: Visit my profile for more info. Konata- part time otaku and full time assistant for Yaio Kyon, a premier nightclub owner in Lucky City. Its up to her to get him out of debt. But shes must find out whos real and fake in a world where everyone has a price.
1. Ch1 I LUV LUCKY CITY PART 1

"Psst...Psst...Hey, I'm a gun club member. I'm gonna take these rookies down town..." A man in a suit said as he laid down on the floor with his hands behind his head. It was a bank robbery and there were many people in a panic as three women and a man all in ski masks were preforming a heist."Are you with me? Whats your name?" the man whispered to the blue haired woman wearing a grey letterman's jacket an blue jeans to his left on the floor.

"It's Konata, man. I don't think that's such a good idea." Konata said to the man.

"Yeah, well they said catching that pass in my high school championship football game was a bad idea cause I broke my leg in thirteen places but...I scored a touchdown and won the game. Your wearing a Letterman, you must play sports right?" the man asked

"No, I got this from my ex-boyfriend, I kept it after me broke up with me." Konata said.

"Well, anyways, the world is made out of bad ideas my friend." the man said

The two of the women walked around the back of the bank as the man guarded the exit. The other woman had gone down to the basement to place a bomb on the safe.

The woman ran back up the stairs. "The PE4 has been molded and is set to explode in sixty seconds." the woman said as she checked her watch.

The man next to Konata slowly pulled out a pistol as not to alert the robbers.

"Now listen people, we're your friends, me and my sister here..." the woman with the watch said.

"Why are you telling them we're sisters, you idiot? That's going to make it hard for them to find us, isn't it." on of the women holding up the back of the bank said.

"I'm trying to be honest with these people, we put them through a lot today." the woman with the watch said.

"Fuck these people, fuck your cause, that shit is over. We're not in the land of the rising sun anymore." the woman in the back said.

"Now you said Japan, that's gonna narrow the search ain't it, shorty." the woman with the watch said.

"Fuck you. Take the needle out of your arm then tell me what to do, Flat Chest!" the woman in the back said.

"I'll let you tell me what to do when you grow at least five inches taller." the woman with the watch said.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" the man to the right of Konata stood up with his pistol and fired a round into the chest of the man guarding the front door. everyone on the ground screamed.

"Fuck." the short woman said as she shot off her assault rifle into the man with the gun. The robber and the man fell to the ground at the same time as they both died.

"We told you not to fuck with us." the short woman yelled as the gunman fell to the floor.

"Shit. Michael. Saint fuckin' Michael!" the woman with the watch said as she saw the man guarding to door die.

As the two men died all went quiet...

BOOM

The explosives set on the vault went off. The floor shook violently as the woman in the back who had been silent the entire time fell to the floor. "Tsuk...I mean...are you okay." the woman with the watch said. "Don't use my name, idiot." Tsukasa said. "Sorry, go get the money." the woman with the watch said.

After the the woman returned upstairs with the money. They all made their way to the front of the bank with gym bags full of money. "Good God, it's a bacon factory out there!" as N.O.O.S.E. surrounded the building. And the gun fire started...

Later that day...

"Yeah, like I said, everything is still a little fuzzy..." Konata said as she spoke with a police officer out side of the bank, there were exploded cars and dead police officers all around the perimeters of the building.

"Well if you think of anything else Miss Izumi..." A policed officer handed her a business card.

"Yeah, sure, sure, I'll give you a call." Konata said as she walked away down the street.

"Thanks" The officer said.

She threw away the card as she walked down the street. She looked down an alleyway to the right of the bank to see even more death and destruction as investigators sifted through the wreckage of blown up police cars and dead bodies of officers.

"Wow, those were some bad-ass chicks." Konata thought to herself as she passed by.

"Yo, whats up." Konata said to a group of men as she passed by the video arcade. "Good to see you Konata, come back and play any time." the men said as they played their games. "Bye" Konata said as she waved and passed by.

She pulled out her phone to call her boss. "Hey, Kyon, it me...yeah there was a problem at the bank...place got robbed...I didn't have anything to do with it...some Japanese nationalists or something..." Konata said in her conversation with Kyon as she crossed the street in front of the arcade as she almost was hit by a three women in a black car. "Ahh..." Konata jumped out of the way as she continued to talk.

"Listen...I'm coming over.." Konata said as she tried to say as group of motorcyclists past. The leader chanting "Lucky M-C...Lucky M-C..." Konata could hear again. "Wake up okay...you hear me...wake up..." Konata hung up.

She arrived at Kyon's apartment a few moments later and rang the buzzer. "Who the fuck is it?" Konata heard Kyon say from the intercom.

"It's me, Konata." She said into the intercom.

"Oh...whatever...come upstairs." Kyon said as he pushed the button to unlock the front door. Konata walked upstairs. She walked into Kyon's apartment. It was an upscale place, with many paintings on the walls and a large bookshelf across from a living room with a giant plasma screen television and a white leather couch. She saw Kyon standing there in the living room in a dress shirt and boxers. "Oh, how are you..." Kyon said sarcastically to her as she came into the room.

"I'm good boss, how are you? You look terrible." Konata said in response.

"That's good, cause I feel worse than terrible. I'm fuckin' wretched." Kyon said as he went into his bedroom and started to change his clothes, he shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Konata said as she stood in front of the door.

"Oh, the usual, Boyfriend thinks I'm a cash machine. One nightclub catering to the rich mindless crowd in the city where the rich mindless crowd are suddenly poor and mindless. Another club catering to the gay and decadent crowd, when the gay and decadent crowd suddenly thinks decadence means buying outrageous new throw cushions instead of getting loaded in a bar. And every half-wit, part time hood in the city thinking 'I know, let's put the squeeze on the club owners...they must really really want to substitute my inadequacies with their money because, after all they wanna stay up all night talking bullshit to morons because they enjoy it'" Kyon ended his speech as he exited his bedroom in a black suit with a shiny grey tie, and pink tinted sunglasses.

"You need to stop being such a realist." Konata said.

"Thank you for your support." Kyon said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for boss." Konata said.

"Yes, you know, if the bodyguard/business partner/otaku thing doesn't work out, you should consider a career as a fuckin' life coach." Kyon said.

"A what?" Konata asked.

"Never mind." Kyon shook his head. "Did you speak to Troy?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, he said he loves you, but he can't handle working the door of a gay club anymore. Says that people are laughing at him." Konata said.

"Who's laughing at him?" Kyon asked as he sat down on his white leather couch.

"I don't know - I think the little people who live in his head, the ones stuck in 1955." Konata said.

"Oh, I love those people. And what's up with Dessie?" Kyon asked.

"He says he saw you last night, he says he saw you talking to that Minoru guy from the radio show. The one who is really unlucky." Konata said.

"I was?" Kyon asked.

"Apparently so..." Konata said.

"My god, thirty years old and I get my kicks doing pills and being interviewed on crappy radio stations. I should be sent to prison shouldn't I?" Kyon complained.

"Yeah, definitely." Konata said as she noticed a large stack of hundred dollar bills on Kyon's book shelf. "What's this money? Did you rob your own club? Kyon I just went to the bank for you, man..." Konata looked angry.

"I DON'T WANT IT IN THE BANK!" Kyon yelled.

"Good morning, the door was open. It's easier to get into your apartment than it is to get into your nightclub." said an Italian man as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, we have a no grease-ball policy at the club, here I ain't so sure." Konata said as she tried to act tuff.

"I just love being racially abused by an otaku. Who is this otaku Kyon?" the man asked.

"My business partner, Konata." Kyon tried to calm the two down. "Now, people, watch your language. We're in the great melting pot. We're not otaku, or greaseballs, or fags - we're proud Americans! Konata, this is Rocco, a relative of Yuki, and a worker for a crazy woman named Haruhi." Kyon finished.

"Guess what, I'm not here about Yuki or Haruhi." Rocco pulled out a pistol from his black leather jacket. "Oh, oh, beautiful..." he took the stack of money from off of the bookshelf. "That's a start, I guess I don't have to beat you two up. Oh, and nice to meet you otaku." Rocco left the apartment.

"Fuck, there goes payroll." Kyon said as he put his hands on his hips.

"...who the fuck were that asshole, Kyon?" Konata said.

"A fine man of the cloth...what do you think...he was a Sakuraba goon. Working for that whackjob Haruhi. And I borrowed money from them way back...never mind...let's get out of here. let's go." Kyon finished as he went downstairs.

Chapter 1 End 


	2. Ch2 I LUV LUCKY CITY PART 2

Konata and Kyon exited the apartment.

"We need to go to Hercules." Kyon said as he walked over to his black four door Schafter. Konata got into the drivers seat. She had to adjust the height of the seat because she could not see overtop of the steering wheel. Kyon laughed.

"Alright, give it up, where'd the cash come from?" Konata said as she started the car. "Don't tell me you barrowed it again." Konata drove down the street.

"I'm one hundred percent legitimate, Konata, You know me. Total transparency." Kyon said as he fixed his hair while looking in the side view mirror of the car.

"Sometimes I wonder if you brought me on as a partner just to share the blame when the IRS comes knocking." Konata said.

"I was investing it in your industry and acumen. Don't look for anything sinister here." Kyon said.

"That's what you say. I'm kind of suspicious. Maybe witnessing that robbery made me paranoid. Or maybe it's from watching Welcome To The NHK, who knows."

"Eugh, here we go with that anime shit again." Kyon said.

"Hey, it's some good stuff, you should try it." Konata said.

"I'll pass, anyways we're here." Kyon pointed to the enterence to Hercules. It was a gay night club with a large pink neon sign saying "Hercules" on the front of the building. With a large line of gay men waiting to be let into the club by the bouncer.

"Troy, get over here!" Kyon yelled out of the window of the car as Konata pulled up on the curb infront of Hercules. As the bouncer walked over to the car. He had a long trench coat on with sunglasses. He was built, but not too much, just the typical bouncer style.

"A very important client is coming tonight. We need complete discretion." Kyon said to Troy.

"You know me, Kyon. Don't ask, don't tell. Military grade." Troy stated.

"Hey this is serious. He is paranoid that no one will buy his next CD if they know he'd rather be singing cabaret than rapping. As if people buy CD's anymore." Kyon said.

"What about drama CD's, or Voice Actor CD's?" Konata said.

Kyon just let out a sigh as he put his palm to his forehead.

"Sure. Look, I really need to talk to you, Kyon." Troy said.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Another time, Troy. We'll be a "Moe." Konata took off down the road as Troy went back to man the door to Hercules.

"Troy is getting anxious." Konata said.

"The nightclub business is going to shit. Forget the banks, we're the ones who needed a bailout." Kyon said.

"There isn't any of that money left, K." Konata said.

They pulled up infront of "Moe". Kyon's other straight nightclub. A much larger building with an even larger neon sign out front. And a much larger line of people waiting to get into the club.

"Time to be charming. Kona-chan." Kyon said as they got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Hey Kyon. Hey Konata." The bouncer at the door said as he lifted the velvet rope to let them pass through into the club.

"I have to go make some calls. You work the floor." Kyon said

Konata walked down the staircase to the dance floor. There was a bright technacolored dance floor. A very extravagant bar are where there was a stair case next to it to the VIP area. Konata was about to sit down on one of the white leather couches when Kyon called. Konata answered her phone.

"What's up, Kyon?" Konata said.

"I'm told that one of your 'friends' is causing trouble out front. Can you go help the bouncer?" Kyon said.

"You know who it is?" Konata asked.

"I don't know anything about it. But take care of it, Konata. No nonsense." Kyon said as he hund up the phone.

Konata walked back out front to see her friend Inori being thrown out by the bouncer.

"Why you laying your hands on me like that, man?" Inori said. "Konata is my friend." She said

"I don't care if your his damn mother, your not getting in. Not in those clothes." The bouncer pointed to her torn jeans and bright pink tight belly shirt. "And definatly not with that attitude." The bouncer said.

"I'm going to get you fired. And then try looking for a job in this economic climate, motherfucker." Inori said to the bouncer

"Inori, what are you doing here?" Konata came out of the club door and asked.

"Tell this clipboard and earpeice motherfucker to back up, Kona." Inori said.

"Whats the problem?" Konata asked the bouncer.

"Your asking me?" The bouncer said.

"Alright, just go inside. I got this." Konata told the bouncer.

"Yeah! Go relax! Go inside!" Inori yelled at him.

"Hey, shut up alright." Konata said

"Wow, downtowns really changed you." Inori said "Your too good to take money from me now?" Inori asked.

"You know it's not like that. And you know you never pay for anything in here anyways. And you can't be looking like you just came from selling dope on the corner." Konata said as Kyon walked outside. "Kyon, what do you think?" Konata asked as she pointed to Inori's clothes.

Kyon laughed. "The bouncers wouldn't let me in dressed like that." Kyon said.

"See what I mean." Konata said to Inori.

"Come to think of it, Kona-chan. What the fuck are you wearing?" Kyon looked at her jeans and Letterman's jacket. "Go home and take a bath, or if anything, put on some clothes, huh?" Kyon walked back inside the club.

"Sorry, I've had a very complicated day, okay?" Konata yelled inside the club.

"Alright, take some time off. The men in there could use a night off too." Kyon yelled back.

"Nice boss you got there." Inori said to Konata. "Stuck up fag!" Inori yelled into the club.

"Oh come on." Konata walked over to the black car her and Kyon rode in. "I'll take you home.

"I knew that club of yours was bullshit. You gonna take me back to the Heights or what?" Inori asked as she got in the car with Konata.

"I've been thinking, how many days a week do you sell weed?" Konata asked.

"Seven days. Junkies need junk. Rain, sleet, or shine." Inori said

"Your not a postman, your a pusher. All those hours. You'd make more money flipping burgers at Burger Shot than risking a bid on them corners." Konata said.

"You sound like the police. And i used to work at Burger Shot. Do you think I could get hired again?" Inori asked.

"What's your IQ?" Konata asked.

"Seventy six..." Inori said proudly.

"What did you do at Burger Shot with an IQ of sub eighty?" Konata asked.

"They let me wash the goddamn dishes." Inori said

"Burger Shot doesn't have any dishes, everything in there is made out of polystyrene." Konata said

"See what I mean. There isn't a job in the city for me to do. Hourly wage considered and all." Inori said. "You don't get any men working a Burger Shot either. And if those Ivy League guys can't find work. What work do you think I can do? Selling dope, thats what." Inori finished.

"IQ doesn't mean anything. you are better than this. I don't want to see either of us go away again." Konata said.

"Then come on board with me. We can start selling our own product. With your connections, we'll have the whole city on our gear." Inori said.

"I went to jail for you once. I'm not doing it again. You think I have done all this work at the club just to go back inside?" Konata said.

"What are you talking about? Prision was the best thing that ever happened to you. Before you went in there you were a skinny little whimp. Now your vicious." Inori said.

"Vicious...Oh yeah, thank you soooooo much... I'm glad you signed me up to the 'fight off hairy ass rapists day and night' exercise plan." Konata said.

"Sorry...Well, here we are." Inori said as they pulled up infront of her apartment complex. "See you later, and tell that boss of yours I'll be back. Same time next week. Okay?" Inori said as she got out of the car.

"See you...moron." Konata said as she pulled away and drove back to her apartment in North Holland.

She got out of her car and went up the smaall staircase to her apartment. She walked inside. Her room was decked out with anime, manga, video games, CD's, and DVD's, action figures. It was a sterotypical otaku room. She sat down on her Princess Robot Bubblegum bed and went to sleep.

Konata woke up the next morning. She went over to her couch and sat down next to her Bleach plushies, and turned on her plazma screen television.

"Welcome back to Lucky Channel" The news caster said as the news began. "Breaking news, The LCPD had dispached elite N.O.O.S.E, National Office Of Security Enforcement, teams throughout the metropolitan area. As Lucky City is gripped by a fresh wave of terror and violence which many believe is linked to terrorism." Showing a violet haired woman in a leather jacket shooting a helicopter on the airport runway. "Police are also now currently investigation a bank robbery, believed to have been commited by an extremist cell." Showing the bank robber Konata had witnessed first hand. "And now a suspected arsonist is wanted for the fire started in this apartment building in Little Japan." Showing a large brick building in flames. "Also, violent blasts have been reported in multiple locations throughout the city. Police believe that several arm summguling rings are currently opperation in Lucky City. With the help of a special division of the LCPD, sponsored by Lucky Channel. Our reporter went undercover to discover how easy it was to obtain violent weapons." Showing now a man in a trench coat in a back ally, with a woman. Looking into a van full of weaponary. "I should stop selling drugs, getting these guns is so much easier." The woman said.

"Inori?" Konata said as she looked at the screen.

"Police and N.O.O.S.E teams are on high alert as citizens cower in fear." Showing people running down the street from an armed gunman. "A military grade helicopter, named 'The Cornet' has been seen in Lucky City." Showing a picture of the helicopter. "Wait...why are you showing the tail of it? Show the front of the copter." The anchorman said to the camera man. "I am..." The cameraman said "No your not...thats the tail..." The anchorman said. "Anyways..." The anchorman continued. "This helicopter has been seen wreching havoc in Lucky City air space by a tourist camera." Showing the helicopter shooting through a building from a shakey camera. "Plus, a terrorism expert demonstraights this new wave of weapons hitting the streets. Including heavy machine guns, sticky bombs, advanced sniper rifles, automatic shotguns, and explosive rounds that can blow up a helicopter or a mouthy neighbor in one shot." Showing an array of these weapons and a man being blown up by an explosive shotgun shell. "Some people link this sudden influx of violence to among others, contrivertial Japanese arms smuggler Sojiro Izumi." Showing a picture of the man in a green kimono.

"I really hope we're not related..." Konata said to herself.

"He is accused of financing conflicts and a string of humanitarian crimes. He is know to have friends on Capital Hill and dispite actions from activist groups. Recently applied for a VLISA to enter the U.S. Mr. Izumi has also been linked to illegal weapons smuggling, illegal doujinshi dealing, the slave trade, and drugs. Alligations he strongly denies. Well stay on this story as it developes. And as part of our terrorism special. Where do terrorists come from? We show stock footage...of...caves! And an American has been kidnapped by terrorists. Liberal public radio host Corey Conner is being held hostage, and why you shouldn't care. We call it news, the war on terror, taxes, traffic, and weather together. Keeping reform off the agenda. Lucky Channel." Konata turned off her television. 


	3. Ch3 Practice Swing

Konata saw her phone ringing on the coffee table infront of her, the phone playing the theme song to Air Gear. She took it out from underneath a pile of doujinshi she had been reading the day before. She checked the phone too see who it was. The screen read Kyon.

"Come to my apartment...NOW!" Kyon yelled into the phone before Konata could even say "Hello"

Konata drove over to Kyon's in the black Schafter, and went into his apartment.

"There you are, took you long enough." Kyon said as he saw her open the door.

"I came as soon as I could." Konata said in defense.

"I don't pay for 'As soon as I could'. You were probably watching anime on the job again." Kyon said.

"It took me three minutes to get here. Your being an asshole. What's wrong with you?" Konata asked.

"You think I don't know that? You think I like being like this." Kyon said.

"Then what's wrong Kyon?" Konata asked again.

"I fucked up...good and proper. I've worked Lucky City nightlife for twenty years, I beat everyone. Mayor's, rivals, drugs, everyone. And now THIS TIME I fucked up. I'm the only person, in the history of this town, to own the hottest gay and straight clubs at the same time, and I'm about to lose everything." Kyon sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"What are you talking about K?" Konata asked.

"I don't know if it was that idiot Evan, or the economy, or the cocaine, or those fucking pill...which I don't take anymore. But this time I fucked up...I've done a deal with the wrong devil...I'm such an idiot." Kyon layed down on the couch.

"Things have been bad before, I fight, you plot, and we'll get out of this." Konata said.

"Sure...but we have never been THIS fucked before..." Kyon said.

"Hey..." Konata got too eye level with him. "You saved me, you made me. You'll always be the king of this town...Yaoi Kyon...you are this town." Konata said.

"I've sold the clubs too two diffrent people, and they each think they own the lot. And that is why we are fucked." Kyon said.

"So I'll go tell them they gave us the money as a present. And if they don't like it, I'll take them to the special VIP room at the bottom the the river." Konata said.

"Well, its going to be very crowded in the VIP room." Kyon sat back up on the couch. "These are not nice people, and now you and me are going to have to go play nice with one of them. So they don't blow up the clubs. Fuck!" Kyon said.

"It's going to be okay." Konata said.

"Yeah, whatever... Oh and meanwhile, there's this blogger...this parasite with an internet connection. Bad mouthing me all over town. Have you heard of this guy...The Computer Society President...or something..." Kyon said.

"Who?" Konata said.

"Eh...whatever...come on..." Kyon stood up and was walking out of the apartment. "So, what anime were you watching on your way over here?" Kyon asked.

"I wasn't watching anything on my way here." Konata said.

"You always are." Kyon said as he walked out side. "Now drive us down to the video game arcade. We have a job to do for Rocco. I just know your going to enjoy this." Kyon said as he rolled his eyes and got into the passengers seat of the car.

"Sounds fun. But why do we have to do this for him?" Konata asked.

"Because one of the joys of getting old is being ordered around by someone who is below the age of consent in Utah." Kyon said.

"Don't you mean its one of the joys of borrowing money you can't pay back?" Konata said.

"They can take my money, blackmail me, put a gun to my head, but if I'm caught in bed with him, it's me who goes to jail." Kyon said.

"Rocco struck me as an insecure prick, but I didn't think he rolled like that." Konata said.

"He doesn't...or I don't think so at least. You think he does? With all that pent up suburban hard man angest." Kyon asked.

"I don't know, probably...Anyways, we're here." Konata said as they pulled up to the video game arcade.

"Now he said he was in the back. At the virtual golfing course." Kyon said as he got out of the can and walked into the arcade past all the shooting games.

They both entered the very back of the arcade to the virtual gold course. Where they saw Rocco lining up a shot.

"Well there they are, the otaku, and the fag." Rocco said waving to the to come over. "Now what I needed you two to do for me is to get this union prick who as decided to get an overinflated opinion of himself. These guys, they're stuck in the nineteen seventies or something." Rocco said as he walked down the course, which was about a football field long. "He's right over here." He got into a golf cart with a man in a blue suit tied to the front of it. "Now I need you to hit him with some golf balls when I tell you to, okay?" Rocco yelled as he drove the cart about a hundred five feet away from them.

"Why is there a gold cart in a virtual golfing range thats only three hundread feet long?" Konata asked.

"For show." Rocco yelled back. "Now take the shot." Rocco yelled.

Konata grabbed a four iorn and placed a ball on the tee. She lined up her shot and took a swing. The ball went into the air and missed the man and landed on the ground to his left.

"I thought they bred you otaku for this kind of thing." Rocco yelled at her.

Konata took another swing and hit the man in the groin. "oh god, no more please." The man in the blue suit yelled. Konata could see him telling something to Rocco, but could not make out what he was saying. Then Rocco drove the cart to the very back of the course.

"Why is he moving it?" Konata asked Kyon.

"Hell if I know. And where did you learn to play golf anyways?" Kyon said.

"Right here, right now. I never liked this sport. I find the clothes you have to wear kind of unflattering." Konata said.

Konata lined up another shot. "Okay, let it fly!" Rocco yelled from the very back of the course. Konata hit it, but too hard and the ball hit the back screen of the course.

"Your more suited to be a caddey at this sport." Rocco yelled.

She lined up her last golf ball and hit it right into his jaw. She saw him say something else to Rocco, but she was too far away to hear what he said.

Rocco drove the gold cart back to the driving range. "Get down here and save me, otaku." Rocco yelled.

"From who?" Konata asked. Then a group of men in suits came through the door of the arcade. They opened fire with semiautomatic pistols on Rocco's golf cart as he pulled into the driving range. "I don't want to die!" Rocco cried.

"As much as it pains me to say it...we need to go save him." Kyon said as he handed Konata the Desert Egeal in his suit jacket pocket. "Now, do your job and get over there and protect him and me.

Konata got behind one of the Mortal Combat video game machines for cover. And blindfired three rounds into one of the goons standing next to the ski ball machine. "This was one of my favorite places in the world, and you people are ruining it." Konata yelled at them.

Rocco took off in the golf cart out the enterence to the arcade.

"Hurry Kyon, get it." Konata said as she got in the drivers seat of another golf cart and Kyon got into the passengers seat. They chased after Rocco down the street.

"Hurry Konata, they could catch up to us on foot at this speed." Kyon said as she looked back at three of the men get into one blue car and two other men get into a red pick-up truck.

"It's a golf cart, it has the same engine as a lawn mower. It's not ment to go fast." Konata said.

"How do we get into messes like this." Kyon exclaimed

"You mean, being chased by mobsters in a motherfucking golf cart. I think that you got us into this mess when you do deals for money behind my back." Konata said

"I don't want to die in a golf cart." Kyon cried as he shot out the windo of the blue car causing it to stop and the red pick-up to crash into the back of it. "They crashed, now drive, before they get another car. Come on, we're not a nearly the top speed of this thing." Kyon said

"When did you become the golf buggy expert?" Konata asked as she followed Rocco's cart into an alley way. Rocco stopped when they got into the street.

"I think we lost them." Rocco said.

"so are we even now?" Kyon asked Rocco.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't even made a dent on the interest you owe us. And now I have to do all the messy work on this guy right here." Rocco said as he pointed to the man tied to the front of the golf cart.

"Wait...I told you everything...wait..." The man on the front of the cart said as Rocco drove off.

Kyon sighed. "Take us back to my apartment." Kyon said. "I'm sorry, but I really got us in the shit now." Kyon said to Konata.

"You just need to calm down. Your really pushing it." Konata said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't out watching anime and reading you stupid doujinshi, and this was a two person operation like it should be, then maybe things would be holding together better." Kyon said

"Oh! Now I'm the one getting blamed for this now, huh? Of course." Konata said angerly "Whenever I come to the clubs you ask me to run off on some stupid errand like a chump. You don't ever let me into the serious stuff. And you do deals without even telling me. Until it comes time to protect you from whoever is out to get you from your bad decisions." Konata finished.

"I'm sorry alright, I do it because I don't want you to get hurt, I mean look at you, your half my size. But if you really want to help me, okay. I'll change. I'll be better." Kyon said.

"Yeah, thank you, but I don't believe it." Konata pulled up to Kyon's apartment in the golf cart. They both went inside. Konata went to sit down on the couch and Kyon went to change his suit.


End file.
